The present invention relates to novel radiation-curable powder compositions comprising a mixture of at least one semi-crystalline polyester containing end methacryloyl groups and of at least one acrylic copolymer containing ethylenically unsaturated groups, as well as to the preparation and to the uses of the said compositions.
More particularly, the -present invention relates to powder compositions curable by ultraviolet irradiation or by accelerated electron beams, the binder of which is composed of a mixture of at least one semi-crystalline polyester containing end methacryloyl groups and of at least one acrylic copolymer containing ethylenically unsaturated groups, and preferably acryloyl or methacryloyl groups, and which lend themselves to the production of paint and varnish coatings exhibiting a unique array of properties, inter alia excellent hardness and flexibility, notable resistance to solvents and at the same time good stability on storage.
Heat-curable powder compositions are well known in the state of the art and are widely used as paints and varnishes for coating the most diverse objects. The advantages of these powders are manifold; on the one hand, problems due to solvents are completely eliminated and, on the other hand, the powders are 100% used, insofar as only the powder in direct contact with the substrate is retained by the latter, the excess powder being, in principle, fully recoverable and reusable. This is why these powder compositions are preferred with respect to coating compositions which are provided in the form of solutions in an organic solvent.
Heat-curable powder compositions have already found a wide outlet in the coating of domestic electrical appliances, automobile industry accessories, metal furniture, and the like. They generally contain heat-curable organic compounds which constitute the binder for the paint, fillers, pigments, catalysts and various additives for adapting their behaviour to their use.
Different types of heat-curable powder compositions exist. The- most well known compositions contain, as binder, polyesters containing carboxyl groups or hydroxyl groups, acrylic copolymers carrying glycidyl, carboxyl or hydroxyl groups, and the like, as a mixture with crosslinking agents containing functional groups capable of reacting with the functional groups of the abovementioned polymers.
The acrylic copolymers containing glycidyl, carboxyl or hydroxyl groups used in heat-curable powder compositions are typically composed of alkyl acrylates and methacrylates, of vinyl or allyl monomers, of acrylamides, of acrylic or methacrylic acids, or of hydroxyalkyl or glycidyl acrylates and methacrylates. These acrylic copolymers exhibit glass transition temperatures of the order of 45 to 85xc2x0 C.; it is necessary to use acrylic copolymers having such glass transition temperatures because, at lower temperatures, the compositions are unstable and reagglomerate during storage.
The viscosity at melting of the acrylic copolymers is also high, of the order of 10 to 10,000 mPaxc2x7s at 200xc2x0 C. (cone/plate method). This high viscosity of the acrylic copolymers causes a series of problems. This is because, during the melting of the compositions which contain them, for the preparation of coatings, the flow of the coating is slowed down by the high value of the viscosity.
Finally, another problem lies in the stoving temperature of the heat-curable compositions containing acrylic copolymers carrying glycidyl, carboxyl or hydroxyl groups. In fact, even on carefully choosing the crosslinking agent and an appropriate catalyst for the reaction between the functional group of the acrylic copolymer and that of the crosslinking agent, it is never recommended to carry out the stoving of such compositions at temperature below 140xc2x0 C., for a time of at least 10 minutes. If lower stoving temperatures are applied, the coatings obtained generally exhibit a poor surface appearance. It would therefore be desirable to find a means of lowering this temperature and this stoving time.
Moreover, even under ideal conditions, the coatings obtained from heat-curable compositions containing acrylic copolymers always exhibit a lack of flexibility and of impact resistance.
Provision has more recently been made, in order to solve the problems of flexibility and of impact resistance, for the addition of a semi-crystalline polyester containing carboxyl groups or hydroxyl groups to the heat-curable powder compositions involved here, as described in Patent Application WO 94/01505.
However, in spite of their advantageous properties, the semi-crystalline polyesters of the state of the art also exhibit significant disadvantages on an industrial scale, even if these semi-crystalline polyesters are used as an additional component for modifying commercially available conventional acrylic copolymers or polyesters.
In fact, the coatings obtained from such compositions containing semi-crystalline polyesters exhibit a reduced surface hardness (HB pencil hardness).
Moreover, in order to be curable at a moderate temperature, generally at least 140xc2x0 C., acrylic copolymers require the presence of a crosslinking agent and of a catalyst. Now, for the preparation of the powder, the acrylic copolymer must be melted with the crosslinking agent, the catalyst and the other additives in an extruder at a temperature in the region of the crosslinking temperature of, the system. It follows that, without specific precautions, an undesirable premature crosslinking of the binder, by reaction between the acrylic copolymer and the crosslinking agent, already takes place during the preparation of the powder. This premature crosslinking of the binder can, without specific precautions, cause blocking of the extruder, which presents a not insignificant real danger. A powder thus prepared produces defective coatings because of the presence of gelled particles. Moreover, at the time when the molten film has to be spread over the substrate to be coated, the presence of an excessively large amount of crosslinking catalyst causes premature crosslinking, which brings about a rapid rise in the viscosity of the coating. This rise in the viscosity prevents good spreading, which results in malformations of the coating obtained, such as orange peel and the like.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, and with the aim of further lowering the stoving temperature and time for curable powder compositions containing acrylic copolymers, attempts have recently been made to use compositions curable by ultraviolet radiation or by electron beams. With this aim, use has been made of unsaturated acrylic copolymers, for example. Thus, in Patent Application WO 93/25596, good spreading of the coating and coatings having good flexibility have been obtained, by virtue of a low viscosity and of a low glass transition temperature, the powder being melted between 100 and 150xc2x0 C. for a time of 10 to 30 minutes. However, this low glass transition temperature is the cause of a lack of stability on storage and of reagglomeration of the powder after a prolonged storage time at 40xc2x0 C.
Consequently, it would be highly desirable to be able to have available novel binders for the manufacture of powder compositions which can be cured by ultraviolet irradiation or by accelerated electron beams and which no longer exhibit the disadvantages recalled above, due to the fact that the mechanism of crosslinking is no longer concomitant with that of melting of the powder. Such binders should make it possible to prepare powder compositions which can be cured at low temperatures, for example 100 to 150xc2x0 C., and which can be rapidly melted, as during short periods of 1 to 5 minutes, before irradiation. In addition, these compositions should both exhibit good stability on storage and ensure production of paint or varnish coatings possessing excellent physical properties, in particular as regards the fluidity in the molten state, the surface appearance, the surface hardness, the flexibility and the resistance to solvents.
The surprising discovery has now been made that this objective is achieved when, for the preparation of powder compositions curable by UV radiation or accelerated electron beams, use is made, as binder, of a mixture of semi-crystalline polyesters containing end methacryloyl groups and of acrylic copolymers containing ethylenically unsaturated groups, preferably acryloyl or methacryloyl groups. The polyesters are prepared from a glycidyl methacrylate and from semi-crystalline polyesters, themselves prepared from specific acid and alcohol constituents.
The subject of the present invention is therefore novel powder compositions curable by UV radiation or accelerated electron beams comprising a mixture of at least one semi-crystalline polyester containing end methacryloyl groups and of at least one acrylic copolymer containing ethylenically unsaturated groups, these polyesters comprising the reaction products of a glycidyl methacrylate and of a semi-crystalline polyester containing end carboxyl groups, the latter being chosen from
(a) a polyester which is the reaction product of
(1) an acid constituent which contains (a.1.1) 85 to 100 mol % of terephthalic acid, of 1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid or of 1,12-dodecanedioic acid and (a.1.2) 0 to 15 mol % of at least one other aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic di- or polycarboxylic acid having from 4 to 14 carbon atoms; with,
(2) an alcohol constituent which contains (a.2.1) 85 to 100 mol % of a saturated, straight-chain, aliphatic diol having from 2 to 12 carbon atoms and (a.2.2) 0 to 15 mol % of at least one other aliphatic or cycloaliphatic di- or polyol having from 2 to 15 carbon atoms;
and
(b) a polyester which is the reaction product of
(1) an acid constituent which contains (b.1.1) 85 to 100 mol % of a saturated, straight-chain, aliphatic dicarboxylic acid having from 4 to 14 carbon atoms and (b.1.2) 0 to 15 mol % of at least one other aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic di- or polycarboxylic acid having from 4 to 14 carbon atoms; with,
(2) an alcohol constituent which contains (b.2.1) 85 to 100 mol % of 1,4-cyclo-hexanediol or of 1,4-cyclohexane-dimethanol and (b.2.2) 0 to 15 mol % of at least one other aliphatic or cycloaliphatic di- or polyol having from 2 to 15 carbon atoms;
and the said acrylic copolymer containing ethylenically unsaturated groups being composed of the
(c) reaction product of
(1) an acrylic copolymer carrying functional groups containing (c.1.1) 40 to 95 mol % of at least one monomer containing the acryloyl or methacryloyl group, (c.1.2) 5 to 60 mol % of at least one other ethylenically unsaturated monomer and (c.1.3) 5 to 60 mol %, calculated with respect to the total of the amounts of (c.1.1) and (c.1.2), of another ethylenically unsaturated monomer carrying a functional group capable of undergoing an addition or condensation reaction and chosen from the epoxy, carboxyl, hydroxyl or isocyanato groups, with
(2) a monomer (c.2) containing an ethylenically unsaturated group and a functional group capable of undergoing an addition or condensation reaction with the functional group of the monomer (c.1.3) incorporated in the acrylic copolymer (1).
The semi-crystalline polyesters containing end methacryloyl groups incorporated in the compositions in accordance with the present invention most often exhibit a degree of end unsaturation of 0.17 to 2.0, preferably of 0.35 to 1.50, milliequivalents of double bonds per gram of polyester.
In addition, these semi-crystalline polyesters containing end methacryloyl groups preferably exhibit the following characteristics:
a number-average molecular weight of between 1000 and 20,000, preferably between 1400 and 8500, measured by gel permeation chromatography (or GPC),
a well-defined melting point of 60 to 150xc2x0 C., determined by differential scanning calorimetry (or DSC) according to ASTM standard D 3418-82,
a viscosity of less than or equal to 10,000 mPaxc2x7s at 175xc2x0 C., measured by the cone/plate method (ICI viscosity) according to ASTM standard D 4287-88.
The acid constituent of the semi-crystalline polyester (a) containing end carboxyl groups contains 85 to 100 mol % of terephthalic acid, of 1,4-cyclo-hexanedicarboxylic acid or of 1,12-dodecanedioic acid and optionally up to 15mol % of one or more other aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic di- or poly-carboxylic acids having from 4 to 14 carbon atoms, such as maleic acid, fumaric acid, isophthalic acid, phthalic acid, terephthalic acid, 1,2-cyclohexane-dicarboxylic acid, 1,3-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid, 1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid, succinic acid, glutaric acid, adipic acid, pimelic acid, suberic acid, azelaic acid and sebacic acid. These acids can be used in the form of the free acid or of their functional derivatives, in particular in the form of the anhydride. The use of a polycarboxylic acid (or its anhydride) containing at least three carboxyl groups, for example trimellitic acid (or the anhydride) or pyromellitic acid, makes possible the preparation of branched polyesters. In addition, these di- or poly-carboxylic acids can be used alone or as a mixture but they are preferably used alone.
The alcohol constituent of the semi-crystalline polyester (a) containing end carboxyl groups contains 85 to 100 mol % of a saturated, straight-chain, aliphatic diol having from 2 to 12 carbon atoms. Examples of diols which can be used are ethylene glycol, 1,4-butanediol, 1,5-pentanediol and 1,6-hexanediol. The alcohol constituent of the semi-crystalline polyester (a) containing end carboxyl groups can also contain up to 15 mol % of one or more other aliphatic or cycloaliphatic di- or polyols having from 2 to 15 carbon atoms, such as, for example, 1,4-cyclohexanediol, 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol or hydrogenated bisphenol A. For the preparation of branched polyesters, use is advantageously made of trihydroxylated or tetrahydroxylated polyols, such as trimethylolpropane, ditrimethylolpropane, trimethylol-ethane or pentaerythritol and their mixtures.
The acid constituent of the semi-crystalline polyester (b) containing end carboxyl groups contains 85 to 100 mol % of a saturated, straight-chain, aliphatic dicarboxylic acid having from 4 to 14 carbon atoms. Examples of the acids which can be used are succinic acid, glutaric acid, adipic acid, pimelic acid, suberic acid, azelaic acid, sebacic acid, 1,12-dodecanedioic acid, and the like. These acids can be used in the form of free acids or of their functional derivatives, in particular in the form of anhydrides. In addition, these acids can be used alone or as a mixture but they are preferably used alone.
The acid constituent of the semi-crystalline polyester (b) containing end carboxyl groups can also contain up to 15 mol % of one or more other aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic di- or polycarboxylic acids having from 4 to 14 carbon atoms, such as maleic acid, fumaric acid, terephthalic acid, phthalic acid, isophthalic acid, 1,2-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid, 1,3-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid or 1,4-cyclohexane-dicarboxylic acid. The use of a polycarboxylic acid (or its anhydride) containing at least three carboxyl groups, for example trimellitic acid (or the anhydride) or pyromellitic acid, makes possible the preparation of branched polyesters. In addition, these di- or polycarboxylic acids can be used alone or as a mixture but they are preferably used alone.
The alcohol constituent of the semi-crystalline polyester (b) containing end carboxyl groups contains 85 to 100 mol % of 1,4-cyclohexanediol or of 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol. The alcohol constituent of the semi-crystalline polyester (b) containing end carboxyl groups can also contain up to 15 mol % of one or more other aliphatic or cycloaliphatic di- or polyols, such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, 1,4-butanediol, 1,5-pentanediol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,4-cyclohexanediol, 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol and hydrogenated bisphenol A. For the preparation of branched polyesters, use is advantageously made of trihydroxylated or tetrahydroxylated polyols, such as trimethylolpropane, ditrimethylolpropane, trimethylol-ethane or pentaerythritol and their mixtures.
The acrylic copolymers containing ethylenically unsaturated groups, preferably acryloyl or methacryloyl groups, incorporated in the compositions in accordance with the present invention most often exhibit a degree of unsaturation of 0.35 to 3.5, preferably of 0.5 to 2.5, milliequivalents of double bonds per gram of acrylic copolymer.
In addition, these acrylic copolymers preferably exhibit the following characteristics:
a number-average molecular weight of between 1000 and 8000, preferably between 2000 and 6000, measured by gel permeation chromatography (or GPC),
a glass transition temperature ranging from 45 to 100xc2x0 C.,
a viscosity, measured by the cone/plate method (ICI viscosity) according to ASTM standard D 4287-88, at 125xc2x0 C. ranging from 10,000 to 100,000 mPaxc2x7s.
The acrylic copolymer containing ethylenically unsaturated groups is prepared in two stages, the first being a radical polymerization.
In the first stage, an acrylic copolymer carrying functional groups is prepared by radical copolymerization of three types of different monomers (c.1.1), (c.1.2) and (c.1.3).
The monomer (c.1.1) contains the acryloyl or methacryloyl group and is chosen from monomers such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 2-ethylhexyl, stearyl, tridecyl, cyclohexyl, benzyl, phenyl, dimethylaminoethyl, diethylaminoethyl, isobornyl, polysiloxane or caprolactone acrylates or methacrylates, and the like. These monomers can be used alone but they are most often used as a mixture. 40 to 95 mol % thereof are introduced into the acrylic copolymer, calculated with respect to the combined monomers (c.1.1) and (c.1.2).
The monomer (c.1.2) is an ethylenically unsaturated compound other than the monomer (c.1.1) and is chosen from styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, vinyltoluene, acrylonitrile, methacrylonitrile, vinyl acetate or propionate, acrylamide, methacrylamide, methylolmethacrylamide, vinyl chloride, ethylene, propylene, olefins having from 4 to 20 carbon atoms, and the like. These monomers are used alone or as a mixture, in an amount of 5 to 60 mol % with respect to the combined monomers (c.1.1) and (c.1.2).
The monomer (c.1.3) is an ethylenically unsaturated compound other than the monomers (c.1.1) and (c.1.2) and it carries a functional group capable of undergoing an addition or condensation reaction. The glycidyl, carboxyl, hydroxyl or isocyanato group is chosen from these functional groups. Monomers carrying such functional groups are, for example, glycidyl acrylate or methacrylate, acrylic or methacrylic acid, hydroxyethyl acrylate or methacrylate and 2-isocyanatoethyl methacrylate or methacryloyl isocyanate, 1-(1-isocyanato-1-methylethyl)-3-(1-methylethenyl)benzene, maleic anhydride or alternatively tetrahydrophthalic anhydride. 5 to 60 mol % of the monomer (c.1.3) are used with respect to the combined monomers (c.1.1) and (c.1.2).
The monomer (c.1.3) can be completely, but preferably partially, replaced by polymerization initiators carrying one of the abovementioned functional groups, for example 4,4xe2x80x2-azobis(2-cyanovaleric acid), which will introduce a carboxyl group, or 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis[2-methyl-N-(2-hydroxyethyl)propionamide], which will introduce a hydroxyl group into the chain of the acrylic copolymer which will carry one of these functional groups. Likewise, chain transfer agents can play the same role, such as 3-mercaptopropionic acid or 3-mercapto-1-propanol.
In the second stage of preparation of the acrylic copolymer containing ethylenically unsaturated groups, preferably acryloyl or methacryloyl groups, the acrylic copolymer carrying functional groups introduced by the monomer (c.1.3) is reacted with a monomer (c.2) which contains both an ethylenically unsaturated group and a functional ,group capable of undergoing an addition or condensation reaction with the functional groups of the acrylic copolymer introduced by the monomer (c.1.3). These monomers (c.2) are, for example, glycidyl acrylate or methacrylate, acrylic or methacrylic acid, hydroxyethyl acrylate or methacrylate, 2-isocyanatoethyl methacrylate, methacryloyl isocyanate, 1-(1-isocyanato-1-methylethyl)-3-(1-methylethenyl)benzene, maleic anhydride or tetrahydrophthalic anhydride. In fact, these monomers (c.2) are the same as the monomers (c.1.3); however, use will preferably be made of unsaturated monomers (c.2) in which the ethylenically unsaturated group is an acryloyl or methacryloyl group. It is obvious that a monomer (c.2) is chosen in which the functional group is capable of reacting with that of the acrylic copolymer prepared in the first stage. Thus, if the acrylic copolymer contains glycidyl groups, it will be made to react with acrylic or methacrylic acid, for example. Conversely, if the acrylic copolymer contains carboxyl groups, for example introduced by acrylic or methacrylic acid, it will be made to react with glycidyl or xcex2-methylglycidyl acrylate or methacrylate. If the acrylic copolymer contains the isocyanato group, it will be made to react with hydroxyethyl acrylate or methacrylate, and the like.
An essential characteristic of the semi-crystalline polyesters and of the acrylic copolymers incorporated in the compositions in accordance with the present invention is that they are composed of chains which virtually all contain ethylenically unsaturated groups, preferably acryloyl and/or methacryloyl groups, which can be crosslinked by irradiation.
In order to be usable in powder compositions, the semi-crystalline polyesters must necessarily meet the following requirements:
the polyesters must exhibit a sufficiently high degree of crystallinity; the latter will, for example, be greater than or equal to 10 joules/g, preferably 15 joules/g, determined according to ASTM standard D 3418-82; and
the crystallization time must be sufficiently short.
In order to meet these requirements, it is necessary for the chain of the polyester to be as regular as possible. For this purpose, it is preferable for the acid and alcohol constituents entering into the composition of the semi-crystalline polyester to be symmetrical compounds.
Moreover, it should be noted that the reaction with a glycidyl methacrylate does not affect the semi-crystalline nature of the polyester obtained.
By virtue of the semi-crystalline nature of the polyesters used in the compositions according to the present invention, the powders exhibit very good stability on storage and coatings can be obtained at low application temperatures of the order of 100 to 150xc2x0 C. It is also obvious that the lowering of the application temperature is economically advantageous, since it results in a saving in energy. Another not insignificant advantage is that it is possible to obtain coatings on substrates which are more sensitive to heat, such as, for example, wood and plastics, thus widening the field of application of products of this type.
However, with respect to known semi-crystalline polyesters and acrylic copolymers, which do not contain ethylenically unsaturated groups, the semi-crystalline polyesters containing end methacryloyl groups and acrylic copolymers containing ethylenically unsaturated groups which are incorporated in the powder compositions in accordance with the invention also exhibit a series of additional, very important advantages.
As has already been explained in the introduction to the present description, in order that they may be cured under the effect of heat at low temperature, known semi-crystalline polyesters, used alone or as a mixture with an acrylic copolymer, require the presence of a crosslinking agent and of a catalyst with, as a consequence, the formation of defective coatings (gelled particles and orange peel).
The essential advantage of the powder compositions comprising a mixture of semi-crystalline polyesters and of acrylic copolymers in accordance with the invention is that they can be cured at low temperature, without either an additional crosslinking agent or a catalyst, by ultraviolet irradiation or by accelerated electron beams, after a very short period of time in the molten state, ranging from 1 to 5 minutes.
This makes it possible to overcome, to a large extent, the disadvantages described above which the presence of a crosslinking agent and catalyst introduces.
This is because, in view of the absence of crosslinking agent, any premature reaction with the latter is excluded during the preparation of the powder in the extruder and in particular at the time when the molten film has to be spread over the surface of the substrate to be coated. The viscosity which is suitable for providing perfect spreading of the molten film, given that the crosslinking resulting in the curing of the molten film only begins at the time of the exposure of the latter to ultraviolet radiation or to accelerated electron beams, can consequently easily be obtained. These advantages are reflected in reality by the production of very taut coatings having a smooth appearance and without apparent defects.
Another advantage of the powder compositions comprising a mixture of semi-crystalline polyesters and of acrylic copolymers in accordance with the invention, as will be shown in the following examples, is that they provide, after curing by radiation, coatings which exhibit good flexibility, much better than that of the coatings obtained from compositions containing an acrylic copolymer alone, without semi-crystalline polyester. Moreover, at the same time, an excellent surface hardness is obtained which is as good as that which is obtained from compositions containing an acrylic copolymer alone; the latter result is unexpected, insofar as it is known that the incorporation of conventional semi-crystalline polyesters, carrying carboxyl or hydroxyl groups, in compositions containing amorphous polyesters or acrylic copolymers carrying the same functional groups results in a lowering in the surface hardness.
The radiation-curable powder compositions in accordance with the invention comprising a mixture of at least one semi-crystalline polyester containing end methacryloyl groups and an acrylic copolymer containing ethylenically unsaturated groups preferably contain from 40 to 100 parts by weight of semi-crystalline polyesters and acrylic copolymers per 100 parts of the composition. In addition to the semi-crystalline polyesters and acrylic copolymers, these compositions optionally contain a photoinitiator and the various additional substances conventionally used in the manufacture of powder paints and varnishes. These compositions preferably contain 5 to 50 parts by weight and more particularly 5 to 35 parts by weight of the semi-crystalline polyester containing end methacryloyl groups, besides 50 to 95 parts by weight and preferably 65 to 95 parts by weight of the acrylic copolymer containing ethylenically unsaturated groups, with respect to the combined weight of the polymers.
In addition, according to an alternative form of the embodiment of the invention, the radiation-curable powder compositions also comprise an ethylenically unsaturated oligomer. Mention will be made, as examples of these ethylenically unsaturated oligomers, of the triacrylate and the trimethacrylate of tris(2-hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate, the epoxy acrylates and methacrylates which are formed by reaction of an epoxy compound (for example, the diglycidyl ether of bisphenol A) with acrylic or methacrylic acid, or the urethane acrylates and methacrylates which are formed by reaction of an organic di- or polyisocyanate with a hydroxyalkyl acrylate or a hydroxyalkyl methacrylate and optionally a mono- and/or polyhydroxylated alcohol (for example, the reaction product of hydroxyethyl acrylate or methacrylate with toluene diisocyanate or isophorone diisocyanate). As these ethylenically unsaturated oligomers contain polymerizable double bonds, they also participate in the radiation curing and can consequently provide coatings with a surface hardness which is further increased. Depending upon the applications envisaged, the compositions in accordance with the invention contain 0 to 20, preferably 0 to 10, parts by weight of ethylenically unsaturated oligomer per 100 parts of composition in accordance with the invention.
In order to prepare the semi-crystalline polyesters containing end methacryloyl groups, the preparation is first carried out of a polyester containing end carboxyl groups, with a straight or branched chain, and the polyester containing end carboxyl groups thus prepared is then reacted with glycidyl methacrylate or xcex2-methylglycidyl methacrylate.
The semi-crystalline polyester containing end carboxyl groups is prepared according to the conventional methods for the synthesis of polyesters by esterification in one or more stages.
If the semi-crystalline polyester containing end carboxyl groups is obtained in one stage, a stoichiometric excess of one or more appropriate di- or polycarboxylic acids and one or more appropriate diols or polyols are reacted together.
In order to obtain a semi-crystalline polyester containing end carboxyl groups in two stages, a polyester containing end hydroxyl groups is first prepared from one or more appropriate di- or polycarboxylic acids and from a stoichiometric excess of one or more appropriate diols or polyols and the polyester containing end hydroxyl groups thus obtained is then esterified with one or more other appropriate di- or polycarboxylic acids in order to obtain a semi-crystalline polyester containing end carboxyl groups.
For the preparation of the semi-crystalline polyesters containing end carboxyl groups, use is generally made of a conventional reactor equipped with a stirrer, an inert gas (nitrogen) inlet, a distillation column connected to a water-cooled condenser and a thermometer connected to a thermoregulator.
The esterification conditions used for the preparation of these polyesters are conventional, namely that it is possible to use an ordinary esterification catalyst derived from tin, such as dibutyltin oxide, dibutyltin dilaurate or n-butyltin trioctanoate, or derived from titanium, such as tetrabutyl titanate, in the proportion of 0 to 1% by weight of the reactants, and optionally to add antioxidants, such as the phenol compounds Irganox 1010 (Ciba-Geigy) or Ionol CP (Shell), alone or stabilizers of phosphonite or phosphite type, such as tributyl phosphite or triphenyl phosphite, in the proportion of 0 to 1% by weight of the reactants.
The polyesterification is generally carried out at a temperature which is gradually increased from 130xc2x0 C. to approximately 180 to 250xc2x0 C., first at normal pressure and then under reduced pressure at the end of each stage of the process, these conditions being maintained until a polyester is obtained which exhibits the desired hydroxyl number and/or acid number. The degree of esterification is monitored by determination of the amount of water formed during the reaction and of the properties of the polyester obtained, for example the hydroxyl number, the acid number, the molecular weight and/or the viscosity.
The semi-crystalline polyesters containing carboxyl groups thus obtained most often exhibit the following characteristics:
an acid number of 10 to 150 mg of KOH/g, preferably of 20 to 100 mg of KOH/g,
a number-average molecular weight of between 800 and 20,000, preferably between 1000 and 8500,
a well1-defined melting point of approximately 60 to 150xc2x0 C., determined by differential scanning calorimetry (or DSC) according to ASTM standard D 3418-82,
a viscosity in the, molten state of less than 10,000 mPaxc2x7s, measured at 175xc2x0 C. with a cone/plate viscometer (known under the name of xe2x80x9cICI viscosityxe2x80x9d) according to ASTM standard D 4287-88, and
a functionality which is, preferably, between 2 and 3.
The semi-crystalline polyesters containing methacryloyl groups are prepared in the following way. On completion of the polycondensation, the polyester, in the molten state, which is found in the reactor described above, is allowed to cool to a temperature of between 100 and 160xc2x0 C., and the radical polymerization inhibitor and then, slowly, a substantially equivalent amount of glycidyl methacrylate or of 5-methylglycidyl methacrylate are added thereto.
The operating conditions used for the preparation of the semi-crystalline polyesters containing end methacryloyl groups are also conventional, namely that it is possible to use a catalyst for the acid/epoxy reaction, for example amine-containing derivatives, such as 2-phenyl-imidazoline, phosphines, such as triphenylphosphine, quaternary ammonium compounds, such as tetrapropylammonium chloride or tetrabutylammonium bromide, or phosphonium salts, such as ethyltriphenyl-phosphonium bromide or benzyltriphenylphosphonium chloride, or chromium-based catalysts, in the proportion of 0.01 to 1.0% by weight of the reactants, and to add radical polymerization inhibitors, such as phenothiazine, or an inhibitor of hydroquinone type, in the proportion of 0.01 to 1.0% by weight of the reactants.
The addition reaction is generally carried out at a temperature of between 100 and 160xc2x0 C. The degree of progression of the reaction is monitored by determination of the properties of the polyester obtained, for example the hydroxyl number, the acid number, the degree of end unsaturation and/or the content of residual epoxy groups.
The acrylic copolymer carrying functional groups is prepared, in a first stage, by polymerization techniques known per se, either in bulk, or in emulsion, or in suspension or alternatively in solution in an organic solvent. Mention may be made, among these solvents, of toluene, ethyl acetate, n-butyl acetate, xylene, and the like. The monomers are copolymerized in the presence of a radical polymerization initiator (benzoyl peroxide, tert-butyl peroxide, decanoyl peroxide, azobisisobutyronitrile, tert-amyl peroxyacetate, 4,4xe2x80x2-azobis(2-cyanovaleric acid), 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis[2-methyl-N-(2-hydroxyethyl)propionamide], and the like), in an amount representing from 0.1 to 5% by weight of the monomers.
In order to obtain good control of the molecular weight, a chain transfer agent is optionally added during the reaction, this chain transfer agent preferably being of the mercaptan type, such as n-dodecyl mercaptan, t-dodecanethiol, isooctyl mercaptan, 3-mercaptopropionic acid, 3-mercapto-1-propanol, and the like, or of the carbon halide type, such as carbon tetrabromide, bromotrichloromethane, and the like. The chain transfer agent is used in an amount of between 0 and 10% by weight of the monomers charged to the copolymerization.
For the preparation of the acrylic copolymer carrying functional groups, use is generally made of a jacketed cylindrical reactor equipped with a stirrer, a reflux condenser, an inert gas (for example nitrogen) inlet and outlet pipe and a system for feeding via a metering pump.
The conditions of the polymerization are conventional. Thus, in the case of the preparation by solution polymerization, for example, the organic solvent is introduced into the reactor and brought to reflux under an inert gas (nitrogen, carbon dioxide, and the like) atmosphere and then a homogeneous mixture of the monomers, of the radical polymerization initiator and, optionally, of the chain transfer agent is gradually added thereto over several hours. The reaction mixture is kept stirring at reflux for a further few hours and then most of the solvent is distilled off. The copolymer obtained is subsequently freed from the remainder of the solvent under vacuum. The acrylic copolymer obtained exists in the form of a solid product which can be easily ground into an off-white powder.
In a second stage, the acrylic copolymer carrying functional groups is reacted with the monomer (c.2) which contains both an ethylenically unsaturated group, preferably acryloyl or methacryloyl, and a functional group capable of reacting with the functional group of the acrylic copolymer.
The reaction is carried out either in bulk or in a solvent as described in the first stage. The monomer is slowly added to the reaction mixture containing the acrylic copolymer carrying functional groups, the radical polymerization inhibitor in the proportion of 0.01 to 1% by weight of the reactants and, optionally, a catalyst in the proportion of 0.01 to 1% by weight of the reactants, at a temperature of between 50 and 150xc2x0 C. The reaction mixture is kept stirring for several hours. The degree of progression of the reaction is monitored by titration.
According to an alternative operating form applicable when the preparation is carried out of an acrylic copolymer carrying carboxyl groups which is then reacted with a glycidyl acrylate or methacrylate, the semi-crystalline polyester containing carboxyl groups is first prepared as explained above. The polymerization of the monomers in order to prepare the acrylic copolymer is carried out directly in solution in the molten polyester. In a subsequent stage, the carboxyl groups of the polyester and of the acrylic copolymer are reacted by adding glycidyl or xcex2-methylglycidyl methacrylate thereto. The progression of the reaction is monitored by determining the acid number. A mixture of a polyester containing end methacryloyl groups and of an acrylic copolymer containing methacryloyl groups is thus obtained, which mixture is then mixed with the other additives, as will be seen later.
The mixtures of the semi-crystalline polyesters containing end methacryloyl groups and of the acrylic copolymers containing ethylenically unsaturated groups described above are intended to be used as binders in the preparation of powder compositions curable by ultraviolet irradiation or by accelerated electron beams, it, being possible for the said compositions to be used in particular as varnishes and paints which lend themselves to application according to the technique of deposition by means of a triboelectric or electrostatic spray gun or according to the technique of deposition in a fluidized bed.
This is why the present invention additionally relates to the use of the radiation-curable powder compositions in accordance with the invention for the preparation of powder varnishes and paints, as well as to the powder varnishes and paints obtained using these compositions.
Finally, the present invention also relates to a process for coating an article which is characterized by the application to the said article of a radiation-curable powder composition in accordance with the invention by deposition by spraying with a triboelectric or electrostatic gun or by deposition in a fluidized bed, followed by the melting of the coating thus obtained by heating at a temperature of 100 to 150xc2x0 C. for a time of 1 to 5 minutes and by the curing of the coating in the molten state by ultraviolet irradiation or by accelerated electron beams.
For the radiation curing of the powder compositions in accordance with the invention with accelerated electron beams, it is not necessary to use a photoinitiator, seeing that this type of radiation provides by itself alone a production of free radicals which is sufficiently high for the curing to be extremely rapid. In contrast, when it concerns the photocuring of the powder compositions in accordance with the invention with radiation where the wavelengths are between 170 and 600 nanometres (UV radiation), the presence of at least one photoinitiator is essential.
The photoinitiators which can be used according to the present invention are chosen from those commonly used for this purpose.
The appropriate photoinitiators which can be used are aromatic carbonyl compounds, such as benzophenone and its alkylated or halogenated derivatives, anthraquinone and its derivatives, thioxanthone and its derivatives, benzoin ethers, aromatic or non-aromatic xcex1-diones, benzil dialkyl acetals, acetophenone derivatives and phosphine oxides.
Photoinitiators which may be suitable are, for example, 2,2xe2x80x2-diethoxyacetophenone, 2-, 3- or 4-bromoacetophenone, 2,3-pentanedione, hydroxy-cyclohexyl phenyl ketone, benzaldehyde, benzoin, benzophenone, 9,10-dibromoanthracene, 2-hydroxy-2-methyl-1-phenylpropan-1-one, 4,4xe2x80x2-dichloro-benzophenone, xanthone, thioxanthone, benzil dimethyl ketal, diphenyl (2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl) phosphine oxide, and the like. It may optionally be advantageous to use a photoactivator, such as tributylamine, 2-(2-aminoethylamino)ethanol, cyclohexylamine, diphenylamine, tribenzylamine or aminoacrylates, such as, for example, the addition product of a secondary amine, such as dimethylamine, diethylamine, diethanolamine, and the like, with a polyol polyacrylate, such as the diacrylate of trimethylolpropane, of 1,6-hexenediol, and the like.
The powder compositions in accordance with the invention contain 0 to 15 and preferably 0.5 to 8 parts by weight of photoinitiators per 100 parts by weight of composition in accordance with the invention.
The radiation-curable powder compositions in accordance with the invention can also contain various additional substances conventionally used in the manufacture of powder paints and varnishes.
The additional substances optionally added to the radiation-curable powder compositions in accordance with the invention are, inter alia, compounds which absorb ultraviolet radiation, such as Tinuvin 900 (from Ciba-Geigy Corp.), light stabilizers based on sterically hindered amines (for example Tinuvin 144 from Ciba-Geigy Corp.), fluidity-regulating agents, such as Resiflow PV5 (from Worlee), Modaflow (from Monsanto), Acronal 4F (from BASF) or Crylcoat 109 (from UCB), degassing agents, such as benzoin, and the like.
A variety of pigments and of inorganic fillers can also be added to the radiation-curable powder compositions in accordance with the invention. Mention will be made, as examples of pigments and of fillers, of metal oxides, such as titanium dioxide, iron oxide, zinc oxide, and the like, metal hydroxides, metal powders, sulphides, sulphates, carbonates, silicates, such as, for example, aluminium silicate, carbon black, talc, kaolins, barytas, iron blues, lead blues, organic reds, organic maroons, and the like.
These additional substances are used in the usual amounts, it being understood that if the radiation-curable compositions in accordance with the invention are used as varnishes, the addition of additional substances having opacifying properties will be omitted.
For the preparation of the radiation-curable powder compositions, the semi-crystalline polyester containing end methacryloyl groups, the acrylic copolymer containing ethylenically unsaturated groups and optionally the ethylenically unsaturated oligomer and optionally the photoinitiator, and the various additional substances conventionally used for the manufacture of powder paints and varnishes, are dry mixed, for example in a tumbling mixer. It is also possible to begin by mixing the semi-crystalline polyester and the acrylic copolymer in the molten state or using the acrylic copolymer synthesized in the crystalline polyester, and then to mix these two with the other constituents of the powder. The mixture is then homogenized at a temperature lying within the range from 70 to 150xc2x0 C. in an extruder, for example a Buss-Ko-Kneter single-screw extruder or a twin-screw extruder of Werner-Pfleiderer, APV-Baker or Prism type. The extrudate is then allowed to cool, is ground and is sieved in order to obtain a powder in which the size of the particles is between 10 and 150 micrometers.
Instead of the above method, it is also possible to dissolve the semi-crystalline polyester and the acrylic copolymer containing ethylenically unsaturated groups, and optionally the unsaturated oligomer, and optionally the photoinitiator, and the various additional substances, in a solvent, such as dichloromethane, to grind in order to obtain a homogeneous suspension containing approximately 30% by weight of solid matter and subsequently to evaporate the solvent, for example by spray drying.
The powder paints and varnishes thus obtained are entirely suitable for application to the article to be coated by conventional techniques, that is to say by the well-known technique of deposition in a fluidized bed or by application with a triboelectric or electrostatic spray gun.
After having been applied to the article concerned, the coatings deposited are heated in a forced circulation oven or by means of infrared lamps at a temperature of 100 to 150xc2x0 C. for a time of 1 to 5 minutes for the purpose of obtaining the melting and the spreading of the powder particles as a smooth, uniform and continuous coating at the surface of the said article. The molten coating is then cured by radiation, such as the ultraviolet light emitted, for example, by medium-pressure mercury vapour UV radiators, of at least 80 to 240 W/linear cm, or by any other well-known source of the state of the art, at a distance of 5 to 20 cm and for a time of 1 to 20 seconds.
The molten coating can also be cured with accelerated electron beams of at least 150 KeV, the power of the devices employed being a direct function of the thickness of the composition layer to be cured by polymerization.
The radiation-curable powder compositions in accordance with the invention can be applied to the most diverse substrates, such as, for example, paper, cardboard, wood, textiles, metals of different nature, plastics, such as polycarbonates, poly(meth)acrylates, polyolefins, polystyrenes, poly(vinyl chloride)s, polyesters, polyurethanes, polyamides, copolymers such as acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) or cellulose acetate butyrate, and the like.